Institutionalized
|animation =Institutionalized.gif }} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Institutionalized is a main story quest and an achievement/trophy in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After successfully teleporting into the Institute, the Sole Survivor will be greeted by a voice coming from hidden speakers. It's possible to acquire the holotape needed for Inside Job at this time, as the console is right at the entry/exit point of the Institute. After following the voice through the empty Institute corridors and into an elevator, the Sole Survivor eventually enters a room to find a scared and confused acting child. When discovered to be a 10 year old synthetic Shaun, a man named Father enters the room and shuts him down with a code phrase. He will then initiate conversation with the Sole Survivor which reveals that he is the real Shaun and the director of the Institute, as well as several other details regarding the Sole Survivor's situation and the details surrounding his initial kidnapping by the Institute. After speaking with him and agreeing to join the Institute (alternatively stalling by telling him they want to think about it), the player character is free to explore the facility. Speak to Clayton Holdren, Allie Filmore, Justin Ayo, and Madison Li, who installs a relay into the player character's Pip-Boy, allowing fast travel to and from the Institute. Quest stages Notes * It is possible to get locked out of the entire Institute quest line before it even actually starts. To do so, follow a path of denial and hostility during the meeting with Father, culminating in telling him that you want out or that there's nothing to talk about. He will express regret and will ask you to leave the Institute, which at that point also becomes your new quest objective. Simply retrace your steps back to the two elevators and step into the relay room where you arrived. You will then be teleported to the C.I.T. ruins, unable to return, and the next main quest for the faction that helped you build Virgil's design will begin instead. Note that this also precludes the player from finishing the game with the Railroad since both quest lines are tied together. * If Dr. Madison Li is convinced to leave before completing the objective to meet her, the Sole Survivor will be unable to continue, as the previous dialogue options will not show up. * If you kill Father while being a member in the Railroad, a dramatic change in quests will occur. * If you kill Father right after meeting him, and download the data onto the network scanner, you will be locked out of the Institute and your only choice will be to work with the Minutemen or the Brotherhood of Steel. The Railroad route will be locked due to them requiring you to infiltrate the Institute. * Starting this mission will fail Road to Freedom if it has not yet been completed. Bugs * If an unnamed NPC is killed after the Sole Survivor talks to Father, but hasn't officially agreed to join yet by choosing the "Don't Know" option, the quest updates to "Exit the Institute" however it becomes impossible to leave. Furthermore, the quest will not update should the Sole Survivor change their mind and tell Shaun they will join. ** This can be fixed by killing a named NPC and becoming officially banished from the Institute. Otherwise, an earlier save must be reloaded. * When you finish the goal of "speak with the department heads", and the notification comes up on screen that you may now fast travel to and from the Institute, the game freezes and crashes. * You will not be able to speak to the child if you are wearing a power armor helmet with the targeting mod. Go back to an earlier save, remove that mod or item, and the scenario should run normally. * Dr. Madison Li may not start a conversation with the Sole Survivor. This can be fixed by forcing the quest to the next stage ( ), which will then grant you fast travel access and start the next quest. The same can happen to other staff members. For PS4 and Xbox One, reloading a previous save and trying to initiate dialogue again with the doctor may help fix this. * Father sometimes never shows up. On PC you can use the console command to move Father to your position. ** The script is waiting for you to talk to the child - so you don't really need to use the console code. * Also Clayton Holdren will not be able to speak to you for some reason. Maybe because you went somewhere else while you were supposed to meet him. He shows up on the Pip-Boy HUD as being in the Synth Retention Bureau, but his location is not reachable. * If you kill Father after he talks to you, you may not be able to use the elevator to leave. ** This can be fixed if you kill Father as soon as you are done talking to him. * If you find that Shaun doesn't deactivate after hearing Father's shutdown code, load a saved game from before talking to Shaun, and this time instead of talking to Shaun you can open console and type . Father will walk in and Shaun will shut down. Category:Fallout 4 quests Category:Fallout 4 achievements and trophies de:Ab in die Anstalt pt:No Instituto ru:Учреждение закрытого типа uk:Установа закритого типу zh:學院化